


the colors of you raises me up

by shejustwantstowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, as if i could write anything else lol, based on a twt au lol, blame that one fs pic, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: You’ve studied colors ever since you’re a kid—from their names to their descriptions—to prepare you for this day. But you instantly know that all those didn’t prepare you enough for this.For him.ora soulmate au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate





	the colors of you raises me up

**Author's Note:**

> hello i’m back

You’re two hours early in the airport, even though it’s still very early in the morning. Your mom instilled this fear in you—that if you’re not at the airport two hours before your flight, you’ll miss it. You shudder at the thought.

 

This is the first time you’ve travelled outside of your home country; it has been your dream ever since—go to different places, see different sights, and meet new people. However, almost everyone in your life dissuade you from doing so.

 

Just because you haven’t met your soulmate yet.

 

“It’s better to travel when you’ve your soulmate, everything is in color, and you can see everything with the one person you’re destined with.”

“You’ll see everything in black and white anyway, just wait for your soulmate!” are what they said, as if not having your soulmate with you would lessen the fun.

 

But you didn’t give a shit, booked a flight, packed your bags and went on your way.

 

_ I’m sure my soulmate’s somewhere, but that doesn’t mean I should pause my life just because I haven’t met them yet,  _ you thought.

 

And you’re glad you didn’t listen because it was worth it.

 

You’ve had a great time in your stay, you almost don’t want to go home. But you know that you need to, so you do. Here you are at the airport, whiling away the hours by looking through the pictures and videos you took in your trip. You reminisce and match the stories that went with the photos and videos. The next thing you know, your flight is being called for boarding.

 

You scramble to gather your things and go to the boarding gate, preparing your ticket and passport. You succeed in boarding and tries to look for a vacant seat when you see it.

 

The first thing you notice is that everything is bleeding—bleeding into new colors, starting with the tall guy right in front of you.

 

You’ve studied colors ever since you’re a kid—from their names to their descriptions—to prepare you for this day. But you instantly know that all those didn’t prepare you enough for this.

 

For him.

 

As if in a dream, you take in the green hoodie, the grey bucket hat, the blonde hair. His eyes that give caramel a run for its money. His lips, pink and chapped, curled into the most beautiful smile you have ever seen.

 

_ He’s so beautiful,  _ you say to yourself.

 

He takes a step forward.

 

“Hey,” he whispers, as if he would shatter everything if he spoke louder. As if this is a dream that would go away if he dared to speak louder.

 

“Hi, soulmate,” you reply. Your face must hurt at this point because of the wide smile plastered in your face, but you couldn’t give a damn. Not when you’ve seen him.

 

You two stop smiling soon enough to find seats and get to know each other.

 

You find out that his name is Jae and that you share the same flight—but he’s going there to travel, just like what you did in his home country. He said that he wants to explore the world, even though at the time it was still monochrome, even if he hasn’t found his soulmate yet.

 

“But now, I guess I would travel the world in technicolor, thanks to you, soulmate,” he quips with a soft smile.

“Same here, soulmate,” you reply.

 

As your conversation progresses, you also find out that he’s so, so, easy to fall in love with. It feels like it would only take a little nudge, honestly. His passion, evident kindness, and the love he has for everything and everyone in his life attests to that.

 

It seems like only a minute passed when your flight is finally called. You reluctantly get up from your seat and Jae follows suit, also reluctant, if not more. Before you could take a step, however, he catches your wrist. You ignore the spark and butterflies that his touch gives you in favor of facing him. You’re surprised to find him looking nervous and tetchy.

 

“Uh, after the plane lands, if you’ve some free time after… Maybe we could go get coffee? Or lunch? Or we could— we could go get… up to you,” he stammers his way in asking you, a slight blush on his face. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, as if embarrassed of the way he asked you.

 

You giggle fondly. Who knew that your soulmate could be a stammering, blushing mess, mostly because of you?

 

“Yeah, of course,” you reply and you see relief on his face. As if you could refuse him. “But for now, let’s go, or else we’ll miss our flight and get stuck here.” In a bold move, you catch his hand and hold it.

 

“To be honest, that’s fine with me as long as I’m with you,” he shrugs, with a cheeky smirk on his face as he twines his fingers with you and holds on tightly. But despite his words, he tugs you towards the line of people boarding on the same flight.

**Author's Note:**

> let’s be friends [x](https://www.twitter.com/shewritesfics)


End file.
